golfpecks256fandomcom-20200214-history
ChatLogsCelebration6
Scrooge200Obnoxious abrasive conceited is he *4:30SuperjaedeeAlmost naked beach giraffes *JoeyDR has entered the Krusty Krab. *4:30Scrooge200Squidward Tentacles *4:30Doctor PatrickAlso, SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout referenced the 2nd best episode in the series. *4:30LexiGuestGamer* LexiGuestGamer Yay *4:30Scrooge200If practicalcommonsense be something you wish *4:30Bots22It drove me obnoxious. *4:30JustYesSailor Mouth? *4:31Doctor PatrickNope. I Had an Accident. *4:31SpungiBubBots you may be the first person to dislike Blowout *4:31SuperjaedeeWho was the woman who rushed into the office right before they put the gorilla masks on? *4:31Scrooge200Sailor Mouth would be better without the child abuse joke but it did give us the amazing scene of Old Man Jenkins in his jalopy *Actiondude2 has left the Krusty Krab. *4:31Golfpecks256Alternative, Pie dragon is a character *4:31Doctor PatrickYeah, after some reconsideration, I kinda prefer I Had an Accident to The Camping Episode. *4:31AlternativeHuman93oh *4:31Bots22Although there were some scenes that I really liked and found funny. *4:31JustYesOk I need to watch it right *boat horn* now *4:31AlternativeHuman93never seen any of S12 *4:31Scrooge200I Had an Accident is overrated, it gets completely disjointed at the end *4:31SpungiBubif you were to watch 1 episode *4:31Scrooge200I say we take a bath *4:31Bots22Such as the drooling scene. *4:32Superjaedee@JustYes as in right *dolphin noise* now *4:32AlternativeHuman93which season was currently running when you first saw the show *4:32SpongeBobFan72https://www.rabb.it/s/6urzts[https://www.rabb.it/s/6urzts Rabbit] Discover, share and watch video content anywhere on any device with your friends. React and respond while watching your favorite shows together. And it's free! *4:32AlternativeHuman93for me 11 *4:32Doctor PatrickThe reason why it gets so disjointed is the reason I love it. *4:32SpungiBubBirthday Blowout, or maybe Stormy Weather *4:32DaddykevinVC* DaddykevinVC Squid Says DaddykevinVC is a big jerk *4:32Bots22The *dolphin noise* scene like Sailor mouth. *4:32JustYesNo 11 is the s word. Boat horn imo is the f word *4:32ChickenkrispiesSeason 3 was running when I first watched. *4:32SpungiBubalso it was S4 when i first watched SB but it was mid-11 when i got back into it at the end of 2017 *4:32Bots22But I might be a hater. *4:32Golfpecks256Season 2 for me. *4:32AlternativeHuman93well *4:33Doctor PatrickSpungi, why don't you like The Krusty Bucket more? *4:33SpungiBuboh lord The Krusty Bucket *overrated *it's like, so weird *4:33AlternativeHuman93it could have been as early as S6 that I saw it first *4:33Doctor PatrickBut... it has Plankrab. *4:33AlternativeHuman93but S11 when i actually liked it *4:33SuperjaedeeIt was S3 when I first watched SB, I think *4:33SpungiBubit didn't feel like anything happened in TKB *4:33Bots22I am sticking with all the big birthday blowout haters. *4:33AlternativeHuman93and also im gonna go *4:33JustYesIdk S7 or 8 *4:33Bots22Because I agree. *4:33JustYes* JustYes rip me *4:33LexiGuestGamerBe right back *4:34SpungiBubTKB was a worse version of Best Frenemies *LexiGuestGamer has left the Krusty Krab. *4:34SpungiBub*much worse *4:34SuperjaedeeI'd rather watch BBB than ToS *4:34SpungiBubi like ToS a lot *Pickle Pants 2 has left the Krusty Krab. *4:34AlternativeHuman93Best Frenemies was one of the only truly disturbing episodes *Best frenemies was bad *4:34SpungiBubwoah *4:34AlternativeHuman93Just like most of S4 *4:34SpungiBubwoah *4:34AlternativeHuman93S5-7 were meh *4:34JustYesWhat's ToS again (I suck at this) *4:35SpungiBubTruth or Square *4:35AlternativeHuman93truth of squar *4:35ChickenkrispiesToS is my least fav episode. *4:35Doctor PatrickAlso, since I recently started loving post-sequel so much out of nowhere, I might as well redo my entire Top 10 with nothing but post-sequel episodes and The Camping Episode and I Had an Accident... and maybe some other S3 masterpieces. *4:35AlternativeHuman93no its nto *4:35SpungiBubouch *4:35AlternativeHuman93jk *4:35JustYesO right *4:35Golfpecks256Same Chicken. *4:35SpongeBobFan72When will the episode start? *4:35JustYesi think it's a meh *4:35AlternativeHuman93truth or square was bad but not terrible *4:35JustYesYea when?! *4:35Bots22But why do other people like big birthday blowout. *4:35SuperjaedeeI think ToS was meh too *4:35SpungiBubToS is probably the most overhated of the show *4:35AlternativeHuman93it it wasnt for patchy it would be meh *4:35Bots22Just because of the ending. *4:35ChickenkrispiesI thought it was 44 minutes of pure boring. *Ben9000 has entered the Krusty Krab. *4:35SuperjaedeeThe ending to ToS was just *boat horn* *4:36Bots22ToS is meh for me. *AlternativeHuman93 has left the Krusty Krab. *4:36JustYesSpungiBub no that might be OCM or HF *4:36Golfpecks256Does this link work for you all by the way? https://www.rabb.it/s/xzm66k Hasn't started yet due to technical difficulties.Rabbit Discover, share and watch video content anywhere on any device with your friends. React and respond while watching your favorite shows together. And it's free! *4:36SpungiBubToS is actually top 10 of S6 *4:36Doctor PatrickTruth or Square was the 6th worst of the show, SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout blew it out of the water. *4:36Ben9000Does Anyone hate me? *4:36SpungiBubno...? *CartoonGuy277 has left the Krusty Krab. *4:36SpungiBubalso i dunno if the link works *JoeyDR has left the Krusty Krab. *4:36SpungiBubdon't have a rabb.it account *4:36JustYesI tried but it's loading *4:36SpongeBobFan72I joined the chat. *4:36Golfpecks256Feel free to create one *4:36JustYesMe neither *How? *4:36Bots22Who else found it when Mr. Krabs was having cameras in ToS creepy? *4:36Ben9000Alright then, listen up, I am a YouTuber. *4:37SuperjaedeeDang it's raining so hard here �� *4:37JustYesMe. *4:37Doctor PatrickNevermind, I'll stick to TCE being the second best and my old list. It's better. *4:37Ben9000*sighs* *4:37DaddykevinVCI got to go make Changes to Lexi's Wiki, He told me to, He needed help, be right back *DaddykevinVC has left the Krusty Krab. *4:38Doctor PatrickSpungiBub, it may sound weird, actually, but I consider Truth or Square underhated. *4:38SpongeBobFan72Who is PSlash16? *4:38Doctor PatrickLike, it's so awful. *4:38SpungiBubwow *4:38Doctor PatrickMaybe because of the blatant, lying advertising. *There was nothing more insulting than that. *4:39ChickenkrispiesGotta agree, I've never enjoyed watching ToS. *4:39Bots22I did once. *4:39SpungiBubAtlantis SquarePantis << Truth or Square *4:39Doctor PatrickI remember that the episode I even disliked as a kid was Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy. *4:39Bots22And I loved it. Even the patchy segments. *4:40SpungiBubPatchy is overhated to death *4:40Bots22The patchy segments were one of my favorite segments in the series. *JustYes has left the Krusty Krab. *CartoonGuy277 has entered the Krusty Krab. *4:40Doctor PatrickI agree, just because of some bad segments in two TV movies, he shouldn1t be hated. *4:40ChickenkrispiesI don't really care much about Patchy, I just find the whole thing boring. *CartoonGuy277 has left the Krusty Krab. *4:40Doctor PatrickHe was the saving grace of the S3 specials anyways. *4:40Bots22I liked Robin Williams scene in ToS. *4:40SpongeBobFan72They advertised it like they were revealing the secret formula. *Ben9000 has left the Krusty Krab. *4:41Doctor PatrickOh, good lord,the S3 specials. *4:41SpungiBubnot to interrupt the conversation but *JustYes has entered the Krusty Krab. *4:41SuperjaedeeI don't get why Patchy was overhated. I actually loved seeing him. And yes, he saved the S3 specials imo *4:41SpungiBubis Discord down for anyone else? *4:41Bots22Yeah I liked it when he was calling other celeberties. *4:41SpungiBubS3's specials are fantastic *4:41ChickenkrispiesNo Discord is up for me. *4:41Bots22Like stalking them. *4:41SpungiBuboh it just loaded lol *4:42JustYesHoi again my iPad is being a piece of crap again *4:42Bots22Cause that's called stalking. *4:42JustYes*was *4:42Doctor PatrickWho else laughed so much when Patrick's counterpart said "Not until 4" in SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout? *4:42JustYesNvm, is *Me *4:42SuperjaedeeOh I definitely did *4:43SpungiBubi liked it but that joke is a bit overrated *4:43Superjaedee"Don't you have somewhere else to be a nitwit?" *4:43JustYesWait I still have to watch it! *4:43Bots22Not me there were only a few funny parts. *4:43JustYesNot until 4 lol *4:43Bots22It was one of my least favorite season 12 episodes so far. *4:43Doctor PatrickI actually liked the joke more in SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout than in I Had an Accident. *4:43SuperjaedeeNot until 4 was a great callback